rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie Weston
Made by CaptainRAZOR322. My 4th character out of the Weston Family. Profile Name: Jackie Weston Title: Cute and Deadly Gender: Female Race: Human Height: 6'5" Age: 35 Weight: 250 Family members: Sons- Black and Clay. Daughters- Alice, Lara, Crystal, and Ashley. Hair color: Jade blue green. (A mix of Blue and Green.) Eye color: Green Favorite colors: Blue and Green Appearance She is tall for her age, being she is the mother of the Weston siblings. She is 35 years old. Main costume consist of having a green scarf her mouth. Blue tank top and Jade green over coat that she wears on her shoulders. Blue green short shorts. Her bust is C cup. Though still sexy for her age. And she is quite muscular as well. Personality Cute and deadly isn't the only thing about her. She is kind and respectful as she is a mother. She does, however, have a crazy cute side. She tends on being lovey dovey kind of girl to anyone she meets. But also have a professional greeting when she hasn't gone over the cukkoos nest. She cares for her kids a lot, since it was years after she gaduated from Beacon with the other family members. She is an aggressive fighter when a real good fight comes. She plays it smart when it comes to fights and brawls. Weapons and Abilities She has gun gauntlets called the Jade Furies and modified gun boots called Saphire Crushers. The Jade Furies are two Jade color gun gauntlets that has two fire modes. 1st is the primary one, it fires shot shells of many kinds of Dust types. This helps her in combat and movement. It can also helper fly in the air with each shot boosting her distance by 3' at least. The 2nd mode is the machine gun mod. This is use in fire fights and filling a large fleshy Grimm's. The shotgun mod is a 10 gauge and the machine is .45 cal. Her boots, Saphire Crushers, are beautiful Saphire colored boots with shotguns built into them. Same guage as her gauntlets, she can do massive kicks and knee canons into her opponents. She usually finish off Beowolves by grounding them and take her boot over their heads and crushing them as she fired her boot. *Brutality* She can use different types of ammo to get different results including Dust made ammo like Black use for the Midnight Fire. Her Aura is a mix of Blue and Green. Those give her elemental advantages of Earth, Water, and Ice. Backstory She was born into a fighting kind of family. Well, at least her siblings. She was the oldest of her 3 sibblings. They usually get into a fight and she comes out on top. Her parents sent her and her favorite sister to Beacon where she had her fav. weapons her dad made for her, Jade Furies and Saphire Crushers. This was long before she had her children by the way. She joined in a team that consits of her, her sister, her best friend she met awhile back *which is now her husband*, and her friend's brother. During her time at Beacon, she fell in love with her teammate and had a wonderful relationship. This too happened to her sister and Jackie's bf's brother. The team had it all good. At graduation, she told him that she wanted to get married and have kids. He said cool and after graduation they did. 2 years later, they had a wonderful family of 6 kids and 1 adopted sister. She and her new husband had sent all their kids to Beacon when they graduated from school. Now while they were in school, she decided to actually join Beacon's immense Academy as a Combat Trainer for the students to learn how to fight better. Her husband will remain a mystery. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character